


Their Perfect Relationship

by Wolf_Fang1991



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers - Freeform, BL, Crimes And Criminals, Guns, Hospitals, Love, M/M, TonyxPeter, injuries, needs a hug, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Fang1991/pseuds/Wolf_Fang1991
Summary: After Peter becaame one of the avengers, his and Tony’s relationship started to get more personal which the team supported. On one of their mission they came across some robbers carrying weapons which held and insane amount of powers which they have yet to discover who made and why.





	1. Their Perfect Relationship

Tony woke up to the noise of his alarm going of early in the morning. He heard a small shuffle on his left side of the bed, he slowly turned his head to see a beautiful sleeping Peter Parker next to him. Tony turned his body to the direction that Peter was facing so that his large hand could touch Peters soft her, his hand then slowly moved across Peter’s face to touch his red lips with his thumb. Peter let out a quiet groan as he woke up to the ticklish feeling across his lips. 

“What time is it?” Peter asked Tony softly as he smiled whilst holding Tony’s hand. 

Tony turned around to check the time on his alarm clock to reply “just a little past 6:00” grinning back at Peter. “What would you like for breakfast? I can ask Friday to order some waffles and coffee” he asked Peter as they were both trying to adjust to the fact that they have to actually get out of bed soon. 

Peter stretched forward a bit and cupped Tony’s face in his small hands and gave him a small kiss on his forehead, “how about you go take a shower and I will make us breakfast and coffee?”

“That sounds perfect” Tony said happily and giving Peter another good morning kiss back on his lips which got more intense as Tony slipped his tongue into Peter’s mouth. The kiss was deep and their breaths were getting hotter; Peter moaned making Tony smile a bit as he knew it made himself and Peter feel good. 

When they finished their morning make out session Peter quickly jumped out of bed so that he could get changed in some comfy clothes and made Tony and the rest of the Avengers their breakfast. He threw in a dozen of eggs and bacon into two separate pans and quickly mixing up a pancake mix and setting out the plates. Since Peter became an Avenger he started to live with the others in a large house that Tony thought was a good idea in case of emergencies and the relationship between Tony and Peter grew and got more personal which everyone was happy about when they found out that they had started dating, its been a year since then and Peter couldn’t be any more happier then what he is right now. 

When Tony came into the kitchen after his shower he watched Peter quickly turn over the bacon that was starting to sizzle. Tony calmly walked over to Peter and wrapped his arms around his small waist and gently kissed the nape of his neck. 

“It smells good” Tony whispered in Peter’s ear making him blush. 

“Mhm” Peter smiled at Tony “we’re having bacon, eggs, pancakes and I thin-“ Tony interrupted Peter by turning him around and picking him up by his thighs and placed Peter on top the table that was near them. 

When Peter was sat on the table he wrapped his legs around Tony’s and clung his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They both closed there eyes as they went into another deep kiss ignoring everything, making them not notice that Steve was standing in the kitchen with them. 

“Well don’t stop on the count of me” Steve said giving Tony and Peter a shock, Peter accidentally bit Tony’s lip. They both pulled apart to see that Tony’s bottom lip was slightly bleeding. Peter jumped of the table to grab a cloth and rinsed it with cold water from the kitchen sink before handing it over to Tony to place on his bleeding lip.

“Sorry” Peter whispered to Tony, but Tony shook his head and waved his hand a bit to tell him not to be sorry for it. Peter walked back over to the food whilst clearing his throat to greet Steve “Good morning Cap”

Steve chuckled slightly at them both replying to Peter “Good morning, it’s nice to see you two being so active early in the morning” Peter turned away as he blushed. Steve pretending not to notice and asked “what’s for breakfast then”

“Erm… bacon, eggs, pancakes and I think I might make some waffles a bit later” Peter said whilst throwing an even amount of pancake mixture into a pan. 

Suddenly they heard footsteps running down the stairs and the three of them turned around to see who it was and the saw Bucky and Thor running around the corner and they both said good morning to the three of them. Bucky just recently became a member of the avengers but he seemed to fit in well. A few seconds later Bruce and Natasha came down the stairs and then the four of them went to sit around the dining table waiting for breakfast to be served by Tony and Peter. 

“Aww they’re like newly weds” Natasha exclaimed as she watched the two of them smiling and laughing with each other and seeing the three guys at the corner of her eyes nodding in agreement. 

“Yeah, I didn’t think he would be so happy and love someone so much again after his break up with Pepper, but I’m glad he did” Steve said agreeing with Natasha then in a sarcastic tone he commented “even if the kid is a few years younger then him”

Once breakfast was served they all ate like there was no tomorrow and they helped to clean the all the plates but it already looked as if they licked them clean. Tony then got a call saying that there was some kind of trouble down town and he and the avengers needed to be down there ASAP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just pointing out that I’ve never posted or done anything like this before so it probably isn’t good but I will be willing to take advice and thoughts x


	2. Chapter 2

Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Tony and Peter ran as fast as they could to the black ship that was coming from out the ground when Tony told Friday to quickly get it ready for them. 

On the ship they had pretty much everything they needed, Steve’s shield, Tony’s iron man suit and a few extra things for everyone else in case they needed them. Peter is always prepared so as soon as he got onto the ship Peter started to strip out of clothes revealing his spider – man suit. He turned around to see Tony staring at him in excitement and laughing through his nose making Peter smile back at him

Whilst the ship was automatically taking them to their set destination they were informed on what was going on: there were two different locations were a groups of men in each bank started to rob a bank with guns and keeping hostages and placing bombs around the building. They needed to be split into two teams so that they could take care of both banks at the same time. Tony, Peter and Thor were on one team and the rest were on the other team. 

Once the first group arrived at their destination they already had a plan sorted out left the ship counting on Tony, Peter and Thor whilst they waited to arrive at their destination. 

When they had arrived Tony grabbed peters hand; intertwining the fingers together. “Are you ready?” Tony asked and Peter nodes as the three of them ran out of the ship. 

The first part of the plan was up to Peter he had to climb up the wall outside the building to find a way for them to get in without the robbers noticing they were there, once he found their way he signalled for Tony and Thor to come into the roof and follow home through the fire escape door that was there. Quickly they walked down the stairs to here the robbers yelling and threatening people who were in the building. Peter went to climb on to the ceiling when the robbers weren’t looking and then used his web shooters to snatch their weapons away from them creating, making them look up at him creating a small distraction for Tony and Thor to barge through to stand in front of the captured people. Peter fell back on the floor to stand at the side Thor, when one of the robbers ran towards him inches away from bunching Peter, but he didn’t have enough time to block it as he just stud up but thanks to Thor and his strength he managed to stop the robber by grabbing his fist which was tiny campsared to Thor’s and he may or may not have broke the robbers arm. 

The robbers were clearly weren’t thinking straight and they thought that they were stronger then avengers standing in front of them, the robbers all went to attack them which ended up bad for them as they were lying on the cold floor groaning in pain. Thinking that their job was over and easy to deal with they heard two other men walking around the corner to see that they were also holding guns except they looked different to the ones the other guys had. 

When the two robbers had seen the three avengers they were in shock and didn’t know what to do except threaten them by pointing the oddly looking guns at the trapped people who were sitting on the floor in fear. 

“Okay, okay” Tony said waving his hands around to tell the robbers to calm “put the guns down and we won’t hurt you” 

Taking a small step forward one of the robbers freaked and fired at the terrified people. A big and forceful purple light was flying directly at the trapped people, Tony ran in front of the light to stop it from hitting the people but instead hitting him, causing a large impact on him and he swung across the room and into wall. 

Peter in shock was looking at Tony lying on floor and was not getting back up, he was about to rush to his side but he knew he couldn’t and he had to help Thor to stop the two guys from escaping. Thor throws his hammer directly in front of them making them both trip over it and there guns falling out their hands and sliding across the white floor. Before they could get the chance to stand up Peter angrily kicked them back down and tied them up with his webs so tight that it made it difficult for them to even breath. 

Peter turned back round to Tony to see that he was still in the position as he was the last Peter looked at him, “Tony!…. Oh my god Tony are you okay?” Peter rushed over to Tony in a panic whilst Thor gathered the two mysterious guns. Perter uncovered Tony’s face to see his nose was bleeding and he had a copule of cuts across his cheek and forehead. “Tony?” Peter who was almost in tears felt something warm touch his back. 

“I’m okay Peter, I’m okay” Tony explained as he slowly opens his eyes to see that Peter still had his mask on. Tony went to pull his mask of put Peter stopped him. “What’s wrong?” Tony asked confused. 

“I…. I don’t want you to see me cry” Peter stumbled his words out of his mouth as he was so relieved that Tony was okay. 

Tony grinned and cupped peters face with his hand “ hey, we both love each other so I think I should be aloud to see my beautiful boyfriends crying face” Tony said in a soft tone pulling of Peter’s mask to see the tears flowing out of Peter’s dark chocolate eyes. Tony who still cupping Peters face with his hand, he sat up and wrapped his arms around Peter’s thin body giving him a warm and happy hug. 

Forgetting that Peter had just left Thor by himself he stands up pulling Tony along with him and walks towards Thor who started to talk to one of the robbers. “Tell me were you have planted the bombs in the building and were you got this weapon?” Thor yells at them holding the gun in both hands, making the robbers nervous. 

“We got the guns from a guy we don’t even know” one of the robbers quietly said. “The guy made a deal with us that if we robbed banks for him we get 30% of the stolen money and get to keep the weapons” the robber said with a shaky voice. 

Tony stared for a little while “ the guy who gave you the weapons, what did he look like?” crossing his arms out of curiosity. 

Then the other robber started to ramble “Non of us know, it was dark by the time we met him and we all met in ally so we couldn’t see him and I think he made something to disguise his voice as it was low and croaky and just didn’t sound normal”

“Alright then tell us where the bombs are?” Tony asked and he and Thor went to the directions of each bomb that had been implanted carefully removing them and cutting the specific wires to stop them from activating whilst Peter went to the hostages to see if the were harmed, luckily they were okay and they all satisfied up as fast as they could when Peter released them from the ropes . The police came through the doors arresting the robbers and Tony got a message from Steve telling them that they have completed the mission and are ready to leave. 

By the time it came close to night Tony was in his lab examining the weapon that they took from the robbers. He was to distracted trying to find out what it was and why it had so much force to it that he did t even realise Peter walked into the room. 

Peter stood behind his chair and started to massage Tony’s shoulders “you should take a break for a bit and come eat with us, we ordered Chinese, we are all too tired to cook tonight” 

Tony started to moan in pleasure at the sensations of Peter’s massage “that sounds nice” he said tilting his head back to meet Peter’s eyes. Peter smile at him and lead in for a small kiss and pulled Tony’s arm so that he would get out of the chair. 

They both walked upstairs to the kitchen to see that the others had already started eating. Peter and Tony went to grab there food and instead of going to the dining table where the others were Tony dragged Peter upstairs and into their room so that they could eat by themselves and feed each other there food without feeling awkward in front of the others even though non of the minded it. 

When they finished there food they but the empty boxes of Chinese on the side of a small wooden table in their room. Tony laid down on his back and then Peter went to lie on top of him outlining the edge of Tony’s arc reactor through his shirt with his fingertips. 

Tony wrapped his long arms around Peter enjoying their time together and kissing the top of Peter’s head. He suddenly started to feel Peter crawl a bit further up his body. “What?” Tony asked smirking. 

“Mmmm nothing just …. Glad your okay ‘cause you really hit that wall hard” Peter mentioned as ran his fingers in Tony’s hair. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’m okay” Tony replied happily knowing that someone cares for him like this “we had a long day do you want take a shower together?” 

Peter blushed as he nodded, getting of Tony and they walked into the bathroom to get undressed. Tony stepped into the shower and told Friday to turn it on and he grabbed peters soft hand gently and pulled him in with him. They spent five minutes washing each other’s hair and body and another five minutes deep kissing each other.


	3. Chapter 3

They both jumped out the shower still kissing each other. Tony started to slowly walk forwards making Peter walk backwards, when they got out of the bathroom Peter slightly pushed Tony away. 

“Wait a second, I need to give you something” Peter said as he ran to his bag searching for something, he walked back over to Tony with a small black box and smiling g at him “It was meant to be for tomorrow for our anniversary but I just want to give it to you now” Peter grinned in excitement “give me your left hand” 

In confusion Tony handed his left hand out to Peter, he felt something cold touch his fourth finger. When Peter was finished Tony looked down to see a gold ring sitting on his finger and he stared at before listening to Peter speak. 

“It’s not much and it didn’t cost a lot either, but we both have matching ones an-” Peter was cut of by Tony picking him up from his waist and spinning around. 

“Peter, do you have any idea how much I love you?” Tony said kissing the side of Peter’s cheek. 

Peter who was still being held up by Tony cupped his face with his small hands and gave home soft kiss on the lips “I do know” Peter said whilst slightly giggling. 

Tony threw Peter onto the bed and started to kiss his neck and then moved down to his stomach leaving red marks across Peters body. He began to play with peters nipples; sucking and nibbling them he made Peter groan in delight. Tony reached for the lube that he keeps at the side of his bed and poured it over his fingers and reached down to peters hole. Peter was still pretty stretched out from their round they had the other night so Tony started with two fingers making Peter jump a bit and he grabbed the back of Tony’s neck. Tony started to move his fingers around a bit to try and make Peter relax, once he did he carefully added a third finger. 

“Ah… Tony I’m okay, please put it in” Peter had managed to stumble his words out taking deep breaths between each one. 

Tony stopped for a split second and looked up at Peter “are you sure baby” he asked seeing Peter nod but not saying anything. Tony took out his three fingers and leaned across Peter to reach for a condom and giving it Peter. “Put it on for me” Peter took the condom and revealed it from the wrapper and used his hands to put it the tip of Tony’s cock, he then went to use his mouth to push the condom down to as close as he could get it to the base and looked up at Tony to see that he was licking his lips. 

Tony got the lube and squirted it over his thick cock and put some across Peter’s hole. “Are you ready?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah” Peter replied whilst nodding his head at the same time. Tony went to slowly push his cock into Peter’s hole making them both squirm. 

“Fuck… Peter your so tight” Tony pannted out and stopped when he was all in looking at Peter and waiting for permission to move. When Peter nodded his head Tony started to slowly move to making Peter relax a bit more, he gradually got faster and faster. 

“Mmm … it feels so good Tony” Peter moaned out loud grabbing onto the back of Tony’s thigh. Tony lifted Peter up slightly so his cock could fully go in and he moved around a bit to try and find Peter’s prostate. 

“Fuck…. Ah… Tony there…. It feels really good…. Keep going” Peter yelled in enjoyment as Tony found peters prostate, luckily the rooms were sound proof so none of the others could hear Peter’s pleasurable moans that only Tony was aloud to hear. “Tony I think I’m gonna-” 

“Me to beautiful, me to” Tony said to Peter knowing that they both were going to cum. In the matter of a few second Peter splurged out, his cum hitting both his and Tony’s stomach and a few seconds later Tony followed after him filling the condom up with his cum and pulling out of Peter. Tony went to sit on the bed next to Peter and tied the condom up and throwing it in small bin he had in his room. “That was amazing” Tony exclaimed. 

Peter who was taking large breaths decided to go on the floor and in between Tony’s legs and started rubbing and kissing Tony’s base “up for another round?” Peter asked Tony. 

“Always” Tony scoffed as Peter grabbed his cock and put it in his mouth licking the cut, he then put Tony’s cock down his throat even more making Tony go hard again. Peter knew how to deep throat and where exactly it makes Tony feel good so it didn’t take long for Tony to get hard and listening to all the noises Peter was making turned him on even more. Seeing that Tony was hard again Peter stud up and pushed Tony backwards onto the bed with a grin grabbing for another condom and placing it on Tony. 

Peter sat in Tony’s lap while he put the lube over Tony’s cock and slowly went to sit on it making his eyes close half way and his mouth dropping open. Tony grabbed Peter’s hips and started moving him slightly so that Peter was ridding him. 

“I love you” Tony happily said as Peter pounded Tony’s cock into him more. 

“I… ah… love you to” Peter replied enjoying the feeling of Tony’s large cock almost hitting his prostrate again. Tony lifted Peter of off him and place him the bed so that his hands and knees were on the bed. “Tony quickly” Peter said getting impatient. 

Tony plunged his cock back into Peter making peter gasp loudly at shock and pleasure. He started moving again finding Peter’s good spot “is that good?”

“Tony harder… fuck me harder” Peter said whilst trying to catch his breath. Tony started to move faster into Peters hole and hitting his prostrate harder “yeah… like that”. Peter and Tony both felt themselves climaxing as it felt too good for them and they both came at the same time. 

Peter went to lay on the bed whilst Tony hopped into the bathroom to got a flannel and warm water so he could wash Peter down. By the time he got back he looked at Peter sleeping soundlessly and his face (like always) was the most beautiful thing that Tony has ever laid eyes on and started to clean peter down without waking him up and kissing both of their matching rings that peter gave him earlier. “Goodnight Peter, I love you” Tony whispered giving a kiss to peter on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is enjoying ‘Their Perfect Relationship’, Reading you comments really does ecourge me to actually post new chapters and you give me some great suggestion that I can use in future chapters x


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning Peter woke up to the curtains opening by themselves and letting the sunlight hit of his face, he rubbed his eyes with his fingers and went to go wake up Tony to realise that he wasn’t there. In confusion he sat up and saw a bouquet of red roses next to a small white card with Peter’s name written on it. Peter opened the card to read what’s inside and he grinned and laughed at what Tony wrote telling how him much he love Peter. He got up to check the time realising it was almost time for him and Tony to leave for their one year anniversary celebration lunch. He took a shower then went to go get changed into the outfit that he already picked out the day before: He chose a black suit that Tony got him once as a ‘small’ present, but Peter knew that it was an expensive suit. Peter walked down to meet Tony in his lab just like the card instructed him to do. 

He knocked on the door then walked in and saw Tony wearing a navy suit with a matching tie and a pair of plain black sun glasses even though he was indoors. 

Tony turned around to see Peter standing there, he smiled at him and walked up to him to give him a hug “you look stunning” he said as he saw peter blush and tried to hide his face in Tony’s chest 

“You don’t look to bad yourself” Peter giggled and wrapped himself around Tony’s neck to pull him in for a quick kiss and smiled at him. “You ready to go?” 

“Not quite yet” Tony went to kiss Peter again sliding his tongue across his lips and sticking it into his mouth when Peter opened it, their tongues intertwined with each other’s, making the kiss sloppy and wet. “Now I’m ready” Tony said as he separated their lips apart holding Peter’s hand and taking him outside into his matt black car. 

Tony opened the passenger door for Peter “What a gentleman” Peter said whilst jumping into the seat and putting on his seat belt. 

“Aren’t I always a gentleman?” Tony sarcastically said, making Peter laugh slightly through his nose. Tony quickly jumped into the drivers side of the car and went to grab Peter’s hand that was placed on his lap, Peter turned his head facing Tony giving a small smile that Tony found adorable and couldn’t resist to give him a kiss on his forehead to his nose and then started driving to the restaurant. 

After a twenty minute drive they finally arrived to the restaurant and a waiter with dirty blonde hair colour and blue eyes was wearing a black waistcoat and shirt with a matching tie, took them to a table in the corner where the lighting was pretty dull. Tony knew that Peter didn’t particularly feel comfortable in fancy restaurants as it made him feel out of place, so every time Tony took Peter out to one of these kinds of restaurants he always reserved a table in the corner just for them both. The waiter gave them their menus and asked them what drink they wanted, Tony suggest a red wine theat Peter never even heard of before but he knew Tony liked to drink at times and whatever he suggested would probably be for the best. Once they both ordered their food they both sat in a comfortable silence which neither of them minded as they both stared naturally in each other’s dark sparkling eyes enjoying the peace and quiet together without any of the other team mates walking into a room shouting “sorry” or “get a room”. 

They had their food but they still sat at their table slowly sipping the chosen wine, when the waiter came back over holding a cake and placed it in front of Peter. “Happy one year anniversary sweetheart” Tony smirked as he saw Peter blush, although it was a bit to dark to see probably. “I love you so much and if you weren’t here with me today, I would probably be drinking a lot by myself” Tony laughed at himself. 

Peter became slightly overwhelmed and smiled at Tony “thank you Tony, no one has ever treated me the way you do”. He said and grabbed Tony’s hand in excitement and cut a slice of cake for both Tony and himself. 

When they left the restaurant they decided to take a small walk in a park nearby until it suddenly started raining and they went to run back to Tony’s black car which stud out from the others. The car wasn’t that far away from where they were but by the time they both managed to get in they were already drenched by the rain. “We should probably get back before one of us catches a cold” Tony suggested, Peter nodded in agreement and Tony turned on the heater in the car to try warm them both up. 

 

The morning after they both woke up later then usual, considering that when they got back yesterday they both fell asleep early after they changed their damp clothes from the rain. Peter woke up first to feel Tony’s arms wrapped around him and then soon after Tony woke up blinking a lot to try and adjust to the fact that he is now awake. 

“Morning beautiful” Tony said first thing placing his forehead against Peter’s before going into a kiss, but peter stopped and sat straight up still staring at Tony. 

“Oh my god Tony, your boiling are you okay?” Peter asked in a worried tone. 

“What? … oh yeah I’m fine… probably just a small cold from yesterday’s rain” Tony said trying just best not to sniff, sneeze or cough so that he wouldn’t worry Peter. 

Peter placed the back of his hand onto Tony’s forehead “em… I don’t think your okay sweety your burning up. I’m going to look for medicine and you need to stay in bed” Peter hopped out of bed and then speed walked to the bedroom door leaving it opened on his way out. Tony closed his eyes for what felt like two seconds when he heard Peter barging into their room again. “We don’t have any medicine in the house so I need to go out to get some quickly, so you have to promise me stay in bed, I’ll tell the others so that they can come check up on you every so often” Tony nodded to answer Peter as he felt to weak to even blink never mind talk to him. 

Peter didn’t bother getting dressed out of his PJ’s he just threw a coat and shoes on grabbing his backpack which had his wallet and a spare Spider-Man suit that he keeps in there just for emergencies. Peter was very active and fit so he was able to sprint as fast as he could to the closest pharmacy that there was (which was almost a ten minute run) and he grabbed everything that was there to help cure Tony’s cold. 

On his way back from the pharmacy he speed walked rather then sprinted as he felt like he used to much energy already, he decided to take a seat for just two minutes hoping that he was taken too long to get back Tony when he heard low voices yelling from behind him. He turned around to see a small narrow alley and started to slowly walk in to see what the all the yelling was for. Not realising how long the alley went on for he finally came to a stop when he saw a group of men wearing black masks and clothes. 

“Shut up will ya, someone’s going to here us” the first man said trying yell whilst also trying to keep his voice down. 

“It was his fault, we would probably be doing our job right now if it wasn’t for him” the second guy said pointing his finger at another man standing to his right. 

The first man just shook his head as if he was disappointed “whatever, just forget it we’ll go back and try to think of some sort of believable excuse to the boss” they went to turn towards their white van but Peter was already ahead of them jumping onto the roof of the van an his suit that he quickly got dressed into whilst the three men were arguing. 

“What are we going guys?” Peter asked in a sarcastic playful voice, watching as the men stood there in shock and barely moving, until the third man went to pick up a gun and shot it at Peter. It was just like the gun that the robbers used the other day, it had a bright glowing purple light coming out of it that Peter managed to dodge as he used his web shooters to jump onto the wall of a building near them.


	5. Chapter 5

Perching on the side of the building with one hand free Peter was able to use it to shoot his webs at the gun before the man was able to shoot at him again. Peter was to focused on the man with the gun that he didn’t realise the other two men running to the back of the van and grabbing more of the guns. 

“Wow! How many of these guns do you guys have?” Peter asked in curiosity but they didn’t answer him, instead they went to point the guns at Peter again. Thinking that he had his newest Spider-Man suit that Tony made for him he went to try and contact one of his other team mates, but it was one of his old suits so he wasn’t able to. Without hesitation Peter tried to web them all to a wall but missed a few times before he even managed to hit one of them but he was still able to move freely. 

“Shit” Peter said under his breath as he knew he couldn’t handle them alone, so he unfortunately had to escape as fast as he could grabbing the medicines he brought for Tony and swinging his way across buildings to arrive at home. Before walking through the doors he quickly went to changes back into his PJ’s and stuffed his Spider-Man suit back into his bag so the others wouldn’t ask what happened. 

He ran back up to his and Tony’s room to see that Tony was no longer there. “Friday?” Peter asked. 

“Mr Stark is in his lab examining the gun that he brung home from that mission” Friday replied already knowing what Peter was going to ask. 

Peter sighed “thanks” Peter walked out the door and down to the lab to see Tony’s skin looking more pale the usual. “I thought I told you to stay in bed for today” Peter said holding out a bag of medicines to Tony. 

Tony turned around in shock “your back already?” Tony asked heading towards Peter and looking into the bag to see what medicines were there. “I’m still trying to figure out what is in this gun to make it so powerful, for some reason we can’t scan the inside of it or try and open it, I also don’t particularly want to smash it open considering it had a big impact with one fire, who knows how strong the impact can be if we try to break it” Tony said in confusion. Peter was just starring and smiling at Tony as he loves the facial expressions Tony shows when he is interested in a piece of technology that he can’t get his head around on how it works. 

He placed his hand on Tony’s forehead feeling that his temperature hasn’t even went down “Tony baby your fever is still really high, please go back to bed and get some rest. I’ll get your medicines ready for you and even nurse you all day if you want” Peter said in a almost seductive voice and stroking Tony’s hair to try and attempt him to send him back to bed which surprisingly worked although Peter felt like it was to easy. 

On their way back to the bedroom Peter stopped to get Tony a glass of water and sorted out his medicines “you go first I’ll be there in just a minute, two at least” Peter said. Tony nodded back to peter and started slowly walking up the stairs trying to count up to a minute but his head hurt too much that he lost count at 14. 

“What’s up with Tony” Natasha and the rest asked Peter in a worried voice. 

Peter who didn’t even realise they were there quickly turned around to see them sitting on leather couch only a few feet from the kitchen table. “Oh he caught a cold yesterday… probably due to the rain from yesterday, what are you guys doing” Peter replied back to them. 

“Just the usual searching” Bruce replied rubbing his eyes which felt like they were bleeding due to starring at his computer screen for so long. 

Peter started walking to the sink to fill the glass with water “find anything interesting?” He asked. 

“Nothing new yet, although I have found a new pizza place which I think we should have for dinner tonight, it looks nice” Steve replied whilst stretching his long body across the couch he was sitting on. 

Peter just smiled in reply not telling them about what happened earlier on today and placed everything on a small wooden tray “if there is anything you want for lunch, I will be happy to make it for you” Peter said whilst walking up the stairs trying his best not to spill the cup of water on his way to the bedroom. He walked in finding Tony sitting up in the bed waiting for peter “here you go” Peter passed the medicine and water to Tony. 

“Hey Peter, can I sleep on your lap please?” Tony asked Peter looking at him with puppy eyes. 

“Of course you can” Peter sat next to Tony in the bed straightening his legs for Tony to rest on. Tony gently placed his head on peters thighs and sort of wrapped his arms around them making sure that he wouldn’t leave him, Peter just slightly laughed and placed his hand on top of Tony’s head running his fingers through his hair for comfort. About two minutes passed and before they renew it they were both fast asleep. 

Tony woke up first still hugging tightly onto Peter’s legs who was still sleeping sat up straight with his hand placed on to Tony’s head. Tony moved trying his best not wake up Peter, but he heard a small groan coming from Peter. “Sorry did I wake you?” Tony whispered. 

Peter shook his head “no you didn’t” he smiled at Tony placing his hand onto his forehead once again “your fever is pretty much gone”

Tony sat up a bit more and position himself in a way that he could pull peter down by his legs so that he could lie next to him “All because of you amazing nursing” Tony gave Peter a soft kiss on lips and embraced him with his large arms pulling them closer to each other. 

“I didn’t do much, but I’m glad you better” Peter nuzzled his head into Tony’s chest smiling and pushed one of his legs in between Tony’s. Tony went to turn onto his back bringing peter along with him so that he was lying on top of his stomach. Peter crawled further up Tony so he was able to kiss Tony on his lips. At first it was just a small and soft kiss but he went in for another kiss, there tongues started to intertwine, saliva falling down the side of Tony’s mouth. Peter placed his hands on Tony’s chest pulling at his dark blue shirt in excitement whilst Tony had one large hand placed on the back of Peter’s head and the other sliding its way down his back and placed on his ass moving in small circular motions. 

“Do you want t-” Tony got interrupted by one of the team members as he was about to ask Peter something they both looked at the door to see Thor’s standing there speechless. 

“Eh…. Well…. I’m sorry to interrupted but you can’t do that now, we have a mission in the city” Thor told them whilst trying to hide behind the door. Both Peter and Tony sighed at the same time and started to move to make their way back to the jet black ship were they got ready once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve already said all this but I’m actually really happy that people are enjoying this story, it really does encourage me more and I love the ideas that you guys give me in the comments it helps me a lot. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Avengers arrived in the city to see a crowd of people with horrified looks on their faces all running in the same direction. The ship took them to were the everyone were was running from, Peter looked out of one of the ships bullet proof windows to see the same three guys that he met earlier but this time they were with more of them dressed in the same black outfits all holding pistols and some were holding the guns which still haven’t been fully examined yet. 

“Tony” Peter called his name out, Tony turned to Peter and went to look at Peter’s face but his mask was covering it so he couldn’t see what expression he was making “please be careful, you just recovered from you cold and I don’t want it to come back” Peter said worryingly. 

Tony grinned under his red and gold mask “I promise I will be careful, but you have to promise the same”

“I promise” Peter nodded as they started to walk down the ramp of the ship leading them outside right in front of the armed men. Altogether there was almost thirty – forty men dressed in black and there was only seven Avengers, they figured that this was going to be hard and they realised that only about fifteen of the men had one of the unusual guns and the rest had normal ones 

“We figured you would come so we brung more men with us this time” a man started walking towards them with a low voice, masking his identity. 

“Are you the leader?” Tony asked whilst shouting just so that the man would be able to hear his voice. Silence. “Well? Is it that much of a difficult question?”

The man shook his head “no! But I’m sure you have heard from some of our men that we haven’t probably seen him yet but he gives good deals to us which benefit us so we follow his orders and do as he says” The Avengers all looked at each other and looked back at then man. “We were told to get rid of you Avengers, and so that’s what we will do” the man raised his hand and flicked it in a way to tell his men to attack, they all started running towards the avengers preparing their guns to fire at them. They Avengers all split up so they were able to fight of their own groups dodging the bullets and purple lights coming towards them.

“Tony get closer over here!” Steve demanded so that they could work together to try make the job easier which it did “there’s so many of them we need to think of plan quick” Steve shouted whilst using his shield to knock out the men who were going towards him. 

“I know, I’m trying to think of one as quickly as I can but I think the cold is still messing with my head” Tony explained to Steve. Steve looked at Tony in shock and worry hoping that he will be okay and that he can think straight soon, since Tony was the one who always came up with the strategy plans as he was the smartest out of all of them. Suddenly they heard a roar and large bangs come from their right side, they both quickly glanced away to see that Bruce was now large, green and angry. He barged through the men hitting some of them hard along the way. 

“Bruce you have to remember that these guys are just average humans, they aren’t as strong as us” Natasha yelled trying to get through to Bruce as she saw him turn around and nodded at her, then went back to barging at them, trying not to throw them around as much. Peter used his web shooters to dodge bullets and climbed onto a wall to see that there were more white vans filled with weapons, luckily for them they were just ordinary weapons. 

“Bruce! Try and destroy those vans, they contain more weapons but if they are destroyed then they can’t get to them” Peter shouted for Bruce, as he watched him make his way to the white vans and started crushing them by jumping on top of them and punching into the roofs of the vans. Peter smiled under his mask and jumped back down from the wall to start fighting the men again. The sky started to turn a dark grey and clouds went in a swirling formation, Thor hit his hammer onto the floor causing lighting and a strong force which made the pavement move almost like an earth quake, the floor started to crack and made the men tumble over a bit, although they managed to get up straight away and started to shoot at the Avengers again. 

“Thor what happens if you do that again?” Bucky asked in curiosity. 

“It depends, if it is necessary then the hammer might make ground split into two, which obviously won’t end well or it will just do the same again, however this is the only thing that my hammer can decided on and I can’t.” Thor replied to back to Bucky. 

Bucky thought over on what he was going to say wondering if it would be the greatest plan, but it’s the only plan that came to his mind “do it again, if the ground cracks into two then Peter will just have to catch everyone by quickly making a net or something, but it might just slow them down again so it’s a fifty-fifty chance.” Bucky suggest to Thor and Peter, they both nodded at the plan, the clouds started to go in a swirled formation again and Thor slammed his hammer across the floor, luckily for them the floor didn’t crack into two parts and it actually did just slow the men down giving them the tiniest but needed break until the men stood up again. 

“Good thinking Bucky” Steve complimented Bucky although it didn’t sound much like one as he was shouting it, but Bucky still smiled back at him as a thank you. 

“Well, well, well look who we have here boys” Peter heard a familiar mans voice coming towards him. He looked at them and saw that it was the three guys that Peter came across earlier today in the alley. 

“Oh hey guys, long time no see” Peter said sarcastically to them as he waved his hand, he saw that they had more of their friends with them, three of them carrying the unknown guns and the rest carrying a couple of small pistols. 

“I see your not running away this time, is that because your little friends are here to help you?” One of the men asked pointing a gun at Peter. Peter didn’t answer them instead he just frowned under his red mask which unfortunately they couldn’t see. Bucky noticed Peter being slightly cornered by the man so he shot his gun at the mans arm making him drop his gun and fall to the floor in pain, before he could get up Peter web him to the ground. 

“That should dissolve in about two hours” Peter smirked under his mask and thanked Bucky for the help. “Alright whose next?”. The group started running towards Peter but they all were pretty weak so he found his job easy webbing them each to the wall and ground whilst one man ran towards him another ran behind him pointing a gun towards his back, which no one noticed, well no one else except Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts of this chapter don’t make much sense but I was tired when I wrote it and now I’m to lazy to edit it properly but still hoped it was enjoyable to read. X


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter is rushed.

Tony kept glancing across to Peter just to make sure he was alright, until his last glance when he saw a man run behind Peter, pointing a gun at his back. “Peter look out!” Tony yelled running at him to get his attention but he was too late, he heard the gun shot from the man behind him and the bullet went straight through Peter, giving the man in front of Peter a chance to shoot him in the stomach. Twice. Peter got shot twice “Peter!” Tony yelled for him again, Peter turned his head to see Tony running at him, he fell knees first to the ground and then onto his stomach. 

Tony caught up to him and held him close, Thor and Bruce stood in font of them, protecting them both. “God, no, Peter you promised that you would be careful, you promised” Tony said taking of his and Peter’s masks, to see Peter trying his hardest to keep his eyes opened and his breath slowing down. 

“H- hey it’s okay….. I’m fine… we’ll be fine” Peter told Tony taking deep breathes every few words trying to hide the pain and raising a hand against Tony’s cheek to wipe away his tears, his vision started blur and he closed his eyes dropping his hand from Tony’s face to the floor. Tony couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he became furious and and gently placed Peter on the floor grabbing the two men and pinning them against the wall. 

“What the fuck have you two done, your going to pay for this” Tony said, so much anger was going through his body that he caused himself a headache and started pushing the two men against the wall more. 

“Tony we don’t have the time, take Peter back to the house, Bruce will come along with you and and help him, you just need to calm down for Peter’s sake” Natasha said trying her best to make Tony let go of the two men. When he finally calmed down he scooped Peter up in his arms as careful as he could taking him and Bruce back to the ship, he heard Peter’s soft breaths every so often whilst Bruce wrapped up the bullet wounds with a bandage until they got back home. Luckily Bruce was a doctor who knew what he was doing and as soon as they arrived home they took Peter to were they kept a small hospital room which was more convenient to an actual hospital. 

“Gently place him on the bed and take of his suit” Bruce calmly told Tony and Tony followed his orders. Bruce had to quickly gather a few things before tending to the wounds. He put on a oxygen mask as Peter’s breaths started to get weaker and weaker. Since he was already unconscious it was easy for Bruce to get the bullets out from his stomach and back, blood gushing out from the two holes; quickly he stitched the wounds before they could lose any more blood. “He’s stable for now, but he lost a lot of blood and he might be unconscious for a while, if anything happens there’s a button here for you to press and I will come straight away” Tony nodded and dragged a seat near peter and held his cold hand. 

“Thank you …. Bruce” Tony quietly said shaking his knees up and down. 

“He will be okay, I promise.” Bruce said in a encouraging voice but in reality he wasn’t one hundred percent sure if he would. Bruce left Tony alone so that he could try and calm down a bit more. 

“I’m sorry Peter, I’m really sorry” Tony said squeezing Peter’s hand tighter and hoping for a response from him but there was nothing, all he heard was the beeping of the heart monitor, which was the only thing that assured him that Peter was still alive. 

Mean while the other four avengers were still fighting, whilst worrying about Peter and his condition. There wasn’t many left to fight and only two of them were holding the bizarre guns which were left to Thor and Bucky as they were able to knock them out of their hands pretty quickly. The police started to arrive one by one giving the avengers a hand by hand cuffing the men that were already knocked down. Steve and Natasha were good at physical fighting, they were both really strong and the men who were left were weak or at least they pretended to be weak so they wouldn’t get hurt as much. 

“Your not going to get away with this ahaha you going to regret it” the man from their first encounter shouted to them as the police were dragging him into the back of a car. Steve, Bucky, Thor and Natasha looked at each other I confusion and went to collect all fifteen of the guns, putting them into another ship that Friday sent out for them and took them back home. 

They all walked through the doors to see Bruce pacing around the kitchen by himself. “How is Peter?” Steve asked. 

Bruce looked at them in worry “he is stable and unconscious right now but there might be a chance that he could not make it, he lost a lot of blood and the bullets were pretty close from hitting his vital spots” he explained to them. 

They all looked around the room not knowing what to say. “and Tony?” Bucky asked. 

“He is sitting with him now, he is calmer then he was before which is a good thing for both him and Peter right now” Bruce said looking at the shiny floor. 

 

Four hours passed and Peter still hasn’t woke up and Tony was still holding his hand which was a bit warmer then before. He heard a knock at the door and Steve came in “is he okay?” He asked concerned.

“Yeah but he hasn’t woke up yet” Tony frowned and looked up at Steve who came to sit beside him. 

“You should get some rest” Steve suggested but Tony shook his head. 

“No, I want to stay here with him, at least until he wakes up” Tony said trying his best not yawn. 

“Okay but if you want to sleep you know where to find me and I will come and keep an eye on him” Steve stud back up, patting Tony’s back before leaving. Another few hours went by and Tony found himself waking up to a nightmare of Peter being shot, over and over again. He looked at his watch for the time and saw it was 1:35am he yawned slightly and sat in the chair for two minutes before grabbing Peters hand again which he must of let go of while he was sleeping. 

“Tony?” He heard a small croaky voice call for his name and realised that peter was awake squeezing his hand. 

Tony jumped up from his seat “Peter? Your awake? Are you okay?” Tony asked happy to know that was awake and he went to press the button that called for Bruce. 

“Tony… it hurts” Peter said in a soft tone again attempting to take of the oxygen mask but failed to do so, scrunching his eyebrows together in pain. “It hurts” he repeated himself. 

Tony suddenly felt guilt even though he shouldn’t and kissed peter on the forehead, taking the oxygen mask of for him “ it’s okay sweetheart, it’s okay. Do you remember what happened?” He asked trying to calm Peter down and pressing the button again. 

“We went on our mission in the city and the last thing I remember is you calling my name” Peter explained to Tony trying not to move so much. 

“Honey, you got shot twice once in the stomach and once in the back, it’s going to hurt a lot for a while, but you will get better”. Tony said running his finger through Peter’s now sweaty hair. Bruce and the other rushed through the doors and headed towards Peter. 

“You okay?” Bruce asked seeing tears roll down Peter’s eyes due to the pain he was in, watching him slowly nod his head. “I’m going to do a quick check up and I will give you something to make the pain die down a little bit” Bruce said searching in the cupboards to try and find something strong to ease the pain for him. 

Tony wiped away Peter’s tears with his thumb, “your going to be just fine Peter” he said in a soft voice. Bruce came back with some tablets for Peter take. Peter tried to sit up so he could take the medicine with some water but couldn’t do it, so Tony had to tilt his head up with one hand and use the other to place the tablet in Peter’s mouth and placed the glass of water to his red lips. 

The whole group was sitting beside Peter making sure that he was alright but Peter could hardly communicate as the pain was so unbearable but he didn’t want to worry the others. Suddenly when the room was silent they heard the heart monitor that Peter was attached to beep faster and faster, they all sprung up from the seats and Bruce and Natasha went to his side placing the oxygen mask back across his face. 

Tony saw Peter’s tired eyes starting to slowly shut, “Peter! Peter, don’t close you eyes, stay awake so we know your going to be okay” Peter turned his head to look at Tony trying his best to keep his eyes open, but he couldn’t do it, he was too exhausted to. His eyes shut closed but he gave a small smile to Tony knowing that he was going to be the last person to see. 

“Bruce what’s happening to him?” Bucky asked trying to help. 

“I-I don’t know he could just be going into shock from the pain being to much for him” Bruce replied managing to make Peter’s heart go to normal by injecting him with fluids. “ he’s fine for now I don’t think it was anything serious but just incase I think we should stay with him, maybe take shifts to look after him” the others nodded at Bruce, not knowing what to say as they were all shocked. 

“ Tony are you okay?” Thor asked as he saw him in the corner covering his face with his hands. 

Tony shrugged his shoulders in confusion whilst his whole body was shaking “It’s my fault if……if I protected him better this wouldn’t have happened” 

“No Tony, it’s not your fault none of us would have been able to prevent this from happening” Steve told Tony patting him on his shoulder. Tony still didn’t believe what Steve was telling him but he nodded anyway and glancd at Peter who was just lifelessly lying in the bed breathing through the oxygen mask.


	8. Chapter 8

The following two days Peter didn’t wake up which made everyone worry even more then what they already were,. Steve and Bucky were in his room keeping an eye on him as Tony didn’t get any sleep over the last two days, which took a lot of convincing from Steve for him to get some rest. “Do you think he’ll wake up soon?” Bucky asked Steve. 

“I don’t know, hopefully he wi-” Steve stopped while he was in mid sentence to see Peter’s eyelashes flickering due to him adjusting to the bright light. Steve leaned near him to press the large button by his bed calling for Bruce to come in “hey Peter, how are you?” 

Peter gazed around the room seeing Steve and Bucky at each side of his bed “fine I think, where’s Tony?” Peter asked with a croaky but soft voice waiting for one of them to reply. 

“Well he was waiting for you to wake up for two days without sleeping so we convinced him to get some rest about three hours ago and it’s now pretty late in the afternoon, I can get him if you want?” Bucky replied back to Peter and watched as Bruce walked through the doors holding papers with a pen behind his ear. 

Peter shook his head “no it’s okay, let him rest”. Bruce walked up to him asking how he was and Peter told him he was fine. 

“You seem to be much better Peter but unfortunately you will be not aloud to leave you bed until you wounds have fully healed” Bruce said quickly smiling g at Peter. 

Peter sighed “so does that mean I won’t be able to get into a more comfortable bed?” He asked sarcastically 

Bruce laughed at him “well I will check on your wounds first to see how bad they are” he said whilst Tony walked in the room after his small sleeep. His eyes became wider and he smiled at Peter’s face which was the beautiful face he had ever laid eyes upon. 

“Peter” Tony said sighing in relief, Peter looked at Tony and smiled at him, his movements were much easier to make then what they were the other day. 

“Sorry Peter” Bruce said “but unfortunately your wounds aren’t healed enough for you to move upstairs, it will probably take another day or two for that which is shorter then the average person due to your healing abilities, I think we will leave you and Tony alone so you can catch up with each other” Bruce said leaving the room; being followed by Bucky and Steve. 

Tony started moving things around near Peter’s bed creating a clear space to move another bed beside him, “give me just a second” Tony quickly ran out the room coming back with a large blanket and spreading it across the two beds covering Peter. “I know it isn’t the comfiest but I hope it will do and if you need anything else you can ask me” Tony said climbing onto the bed which he just placed right next Peter’s and shuffled under the blanket with him. 

Peter just gave a small laugh at Tony “thank you Tony, it’s much more comfy with you here now” he grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled it close to his warm lips, giving a kiss on each finger. 

“It doesn’t hurt?” Tony asked concerned 

“I can move much better then what I could the other day without it hurting but Bruce said I still have to wait a few more days till I can move properly” Peter replied still keeping Tony’s hand close to his mouth. 

“Well if you want I can sleep here with you and keep you company?” Tony suggested. 

“I would like that a lot” Peter said. Tony leaned in so that their noses were touching, he then went to kiss his soft lips, Peter kissed him back moving to in his side slightly to make it a bit more comfortable, but pushed back feeling a quick sharp pain going through his stomach and back. 

“You okay?” Tony asked 

“ I’m fine, you can keep going” Peter told Tony cupping the side of his face with his hand. Tony hesitated a bit before going back in for another kiss not wanting to hurt Peter. Peter licked Tony’s lips making Tony slightly open his mouth allowing to let Peter to insert his tongue into his mouth. Kissing with tongue is one of the things that Peter loves doing, it sends chills all the way across his body making him want more but Tony knew that they couldn’t go further as Peter needed to rest more so they pulled away from each other. Tony wrapped one arm over Peter’s chest and the other holding on to Peter’s arm. “ I love you” He heard Peter whisper. 

“I love you to” Tony replied, they both drifted asleep embracing each other’s warmth and love. 

 

One days later Peter was aloud to carefully move around the house with help from the other team mates, although Tony took over that job for the majority of the time, taking breaks every so often. Luckily there wasn’t any serious crimes for the last few days now and the Avengers were aloud to rest as well, non of them spent much time trying to examine the guns as they just wanted to help Peter get better, but when they did they still weren't able to figure anything out except for the fact that whoever made them must have high knowledge in building things that can’t be opened. 

“Peter did you take your medicines?” Bruce asked Peter first thing in the morning as soon as they saw each other. 

“Yeah I did thank you” Peter assured Bruce to show that he was fine doing those sort of things with the help of everyone else. Bruce nodded and left the room to go get ready for the day as he was going to meet up with some of his friends. 

“What do you want for breakfast gorgeous?” Tony asked Peter who was sitting on one of the leather couches, he wrapped his arms around peters shoulders from behind and started kissing the side of his neck. Peter tilted his head a bit giving Tony more access to his neck. 

“Mmmm maybe some waffles and a coffee” Peter said whilst moaning in pleasure at the small wet kisses running along his neck, bitting his bottom lip. 

Tony who was still kissing Peter’s neck started to speak “okay, I will ….. prepare them for you ….. soon” Tony kept stopping every few words so that he could keep on kissing Peter which made Peter smile and laugh. Tony left to go to the kitchen and started making their breakfast, which surprisingly tasted good as he isn’t the greatest cook. Their day went by pretty quick as they laid around on the couch all day watching movies and cuddling into each other and without realising it, it became dark. “Peter we should go to bed it’s pretty late” Tony said placing his hand in Peter’s soft brown hair. 

Peter slowly started to lift himself up from Tony and nodded. They both walked up the stairs carefully for Peter’s sake and entered their bedroom. Peter sat on the bed, waiting for Tony to finish getting changed. When Tony came around the corner Peter looked up at him wondering how the hell he managed to start dating someone as handsome as Tony. “What’s the matter?” Tony asked laughing a Peter just starring at him.

“Em… can we… well you know do it tonight?” Peter asked Tony as he blushed. Tony was so tempted to say yes as Peter was pretty much nearly healed, but he couldn’t, he didn’t want to hurt Peter. 

“I mean I would but your not fully h-” Peter stopped Tony just before he finished his sentence. 

“I know, but we haven’t done it in what feels like forever and I really want to feel you properly.” Peter started to make himself blush even more knowing whatever he just said sounded corny, he just really thinks that this is something he needs since its been a while. 

Tony kneeled down to Peter “are you sure?” He asked 

“Please” Peter said softly. 

“ you have to tell me if it hurts and if it’s too much for you” Tony told Peter, he nodded throwing his arms around Tony’s shoulders pulling him in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I ha ent posted in a while I was just going through a things, but I will try to post everyday now xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, chapter isn’t great but best I could do x

Tony gently pushes Peter by his small shoulders onto their bed, with freshly clean, white blankets and pillows. He leans in to kiss Peter on his forehead, then to his cute little nose and then to his soft rosey lips. Tony brings his large tender hands up to Peter’s ears and started to stroke his cheeks with his thumbs, Peter closed his eyes in pleasure and started to place his hands on top of Tony’s. 

“Are sure you want to do this?” Tony asked Peter, just to double check that he hadn’t changed his mind. 

“Positive, we will just take it slow and careful… like our first time I guess” Peter said whilst trying not to blush at what he just said making Tony laugh at him. 

Peter sat up to kiss Tony again sucking and biting on his bottom lip, Tony then started to slowly move to Peter’s neck kissing it softly. He then started to lift Peters arms over his head so he could remove his shirt, slowly kissing his way down from Peters neck until he landed his lips on his pink, round nipples. Fondling one nipple with his tongue he used his warm fingers to fondle with the other, switching sides every so often. He then made his way to were Peter was shot in the stomach slightly kissing his ‘almost completely healed’ wound. 

“Mph” Peter moaned, making Tony stop. 

“Sorry, did that hurt? Do you want me to stop” Tony asked in concern. 

Peter shook his head whilst grinning at Tony “no it felt good, please keep going”. 

Tony nodded and went back to gently kissing Peters wound, and started to pull down his trousers and underwear, watching Peters half hard cock get harder and harder with each kiss Tony gave him. Tony brung one hand to the base of Peters cock and moved it up and down releasing pre-cum before he covered it with his mouth. 

Peter gulped spreading his legs a bit wider for Tony and pushing his fingers through Tony’s hair, moaning every time Tony pushed his mouth down to the base of his cock “it feels good” Peter said whilst he had the chance. 

Tony stopped sucking on Peters now fully hard cock, he smiled at peter then went to his hole and started licking inside it and place in one finger to stretch him out a bit before adding in another. 

Once Peter was fully stretched Tony stud up and ran to the bathroom coming back with strawberry flavoured lube and some condoms. He didn’t want Peter to move so much so he applied the condom on himself this time and squirted the lube over his cock and Peters hole. 

“Ready?” Tony asked, seeing Peter nod as his reply and started to push in. Peter as tight and hot making it more enjoyable for Tony. He started to slowly move his hips, pulling his in and out of Peter’s hole. “Ah shit …. Peter you feel so good” he started to move a bit faster and started to kiss Peter with his tongue, the sound of their saliva mixing in with each other’s made them both feel more horny. 

Peter grabbed Tony’s waist to pull him in closer “ah … fuck” Peter groaned in pain forgetting about his wound. 

Tony stopped moving “Peter baby, are you okay, did I hurt you”

“No, I’m okay Tony” Peter said smiling at Tony placing his hand onto his cheek, Tony leaned into his hand and started moving again. They hadn’t done it in a few days and it was a bit slower then usual, which made them more excited and they both came pretty quick. Tony pulled out of Peter and took of the condom that was filled with his cum and tied it into a knot, he went to lay down on his stomach next to peter holding tightly onto his hand, too tired to even wipe of the cum that was on the stomach of himself and Peter 

They both turned around so they were facing to each other leaning in for another small kiss. Peter traced his fingers across Tony’s bright blue arc rector. “Thank you Tony” 

Tony looked at Peter in slight confusion “for what hunny?” Tony asked pulling peter in to hug him. 

“Just for being here in my life and looking after me” Peter explained to Tony. 

Tony started to stroke Peters hair like he was a small dog, making a small laugh before he started talking “it’s okay, I love you Peter Parker” they both smiled at each and slowly started go to sleep. 

It was about two in the morning when Tony woke up to Peter shuffling and crying in his sleep. “Peter wake up” Tony said softly, but Peter didn’t wake up. Tony repeated himself stroking peters face as comfort. Peter woke up with tears down his face. “Did you have a nightmare” Tony asked whilst he placed Peter into his laps rocking him like a baby. 

“I think, I don’t remember what it was about though.” Peter said wiping his tears of his face, but that was a lie. He knew exactly what the dream was about; him getting shot over and over again, watching Tony fall to his death and Tony abandoning him for someone else. All three of the dreams kept repeating in his head, but he didn’t want to tell Tony them, because he knew they weren’t real, well except for him getting shot but he knew that Tony wouldn’t leave him or that he would die. 

Tony, who was still rocking Peter on his lap, kissing the top of his head looked at him in symphony “it’s okay baby”. A few minutes passed and with out realising it, Peter had already fallen asleep in the arms of Tony, he smiled gently placing him under the sheets right by his side and went to go to sleep along with him

 

“Mr Stark” a voice called out into the bedroom “Mr Stark”, the voice repeated its self. Tony woke up to the voice with his hands wrapped around Peter’s thin body. 

“What is it Friday” Tony asked whilst yawning. 

“You have a guest waiting for you in the kitchen Mr Stark” Friday replied. 

“Who is it”

“Pepper Potts” Friday replied again. Tony sighed in disappointment as he slowly moved his arms from Peter. 

“Do you have to see her?” Peter asked, who was already awake listing to the conversation between Tony and Friday. 

Tony went to kiss his cheek “unfortunately yes, otherwise she won’t leave, I won’t be long though” Tony said climbing out of bed to his closet to put in some light grey sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt, and started to make his way down to the kitchen. He saw Pepper sitting on one of the stools at the breakfast table, sipping on a cup of coffee. 

Pepper turned around to face Tony “hello, Tony” she said in a soft voice. 

“What do you want?” Tony harshly asked Pepper. 

“Well I don’t think that’s any way to speak to me” Pepper stated 

Tony laughed a bit “really? You mean you want me to be nice after I caught you cheating with some random guy?” 

Pepper looked at the cup she was holding between her two hands in guilt. “I feel terrible about that, which is why I came back”. As soon as she said that Peter walked into the kitchen wearing one of Tony’s over sized jumpers and casually wrapped one of his arms around Tony and smirked at Pepper. 

“What are you saying?” Tony asked wrapping one of his arms around Peter as well. 

“I think we should get back together?” Pepper replied to Tony, looking away. 

Peter and Tony both raised their eyebrows as high as they could. “No! As you can see I’ve already moved on, and I love this person more then I have ever loved anyone.” Tony explained to Pepper, pulling Peter in for a hug from behind showing him of to Pepper. “What happened to your new boyfriend!” 

“He was a drunk and a arse, but isn’t he a bit to young for you Tony, plus he doesn’t look that good” Pepper said, insulting Peter. 

“Actually he’s great in bed, the best there is” Tony said, he pulled Peters head up by his chin and started kissing him passionately enjoying every single second of it. He looked up to see Pepper’s furious and anger face towards Peter, when she stood up and walked towards Peter racing her hand in the air and quickly bringing it down to his face. Peter was able to grab her wrist inches away from his face. 

“The kid has fast reflexes, when it comes to it” he said laughing at Peppers failure. 

“Mph” Peter moaned to the pain of the position he became in to stop Pepper from hitting him. 

Tony looked down on him knowing that he’s hurt himself a bit “did that hurt baby?” He asked seeing Peter nod with an adorable scrunched up face. He glanced back at Pepper “well I think we have made both ourselves clear and now you should leave” he said taking himself and Peter to one of the couches. 

Pepper sighed through her nose in anger to the fact that Tony wouldn’t take her back, so she showed herself out slamming the door behind her. 

Peter smiled at Tony who was sitting next to him in the couch and went to kiss him again. “Are sure that was an okay thing to do!” He asked. 

“Of course, she deserves it anyway and I already have the most amazing person as my lover anyway so I don’t need her or anybody else.” Tony said picking up Peter and placing him on his laps. “I don’t know how many times I’ve said this but I will say it over and over again, I love you Peter Parker, I hope you stay with me for the rest of my life.” 

Peter smiled at him, giving a huge hug “That is something that I can definitely promise Tony Stark” they both laughed at each other knowing what they were saying was a huge cringe, but they also really meant what they said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have lied about adfinig a chapter daily... sorry, really stuck on ideas so for the moment I’m going to try and right a new story x


End file.
